1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanging apparatus, which is, for example, used for a heater core arranged in an air duct in an air conditioning system for an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat exchanging apparatus for a heater core in an air conditioning system for an automobile is constructed by a pair of space tanks and a heat exchanging section arranged between the tanks. The heat exchanging section is constructed by a plurality of flattened heat exchanging tubes and fins which are alternately arranged, and a pair of vertically spaced support plates arranged at the top and bottoms of the heat exchanging section. The flattened tubes have a width which is smaller than a diameter of the tanks, while the tanks have openings spaced along the length or height of the tanks. The tubes are, at both ends, inserted to the respective openings in the tanks, so that a communication of a heating medium is obtained between the tanks and the heat exchanging tubes. Furthermore, a casing is provided, which has a cross sectional shape of an elongated rectangular shape. The heater core is inserted to the casing, while gaps are left between the casing and the core. In order to obtain a sealed structure, packing members are inserted to the gaps, thereby preventing air from leaking via the gaps.
In order to reduce a production cost, Japanese Examined Utility Model No. 55-10072 proposes a sealed construction between the heat exchanging unit and the case without use of the packing members. In this patent, the tanks and the heat exchanging section have the same thickness, which makes the construction of the upper portion of the heat exchanging apparatus simple. Furthermore, the heat exchanging tubes are firmly fitted to the opening of the casing, thereby providing a sealed structure.
Furthermore, in the prior art, the shape of the heater core viewed from the above is made, with respect to the shape of an opening in the casing, so that the heater core is inserted to the casing via the opening in order to obtain a desired sealing function between the heater core and the casing. However, in the prior art, the shape of the heater core viewed from the above is relatively complicated, which requires that the shape of the opening has a corresponding complicated shape. As a result, a production of the casing, by molding and with high efficiency, becomes difficult.